Your Memories Are Safe With Me
by sidechain
Summary: TITLE CHANGE Chapter 1. Point Blank. Karin recalls the climax of her life. Who knew three words could change a life? And shatter a heart into a million pieces? First person.


First person, told by Karin Kurosaki. First chapter story, written by me. I'm taking a shot at first person, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**I.**

When Ichi-nii was a twelfth grader, he broke his arm. Scratch that, he practically broke his whole body.

I remember it like the accident happened yesterday, though it occurred ten years ago. I can still picture the lights flashing, the police officers rushing to the scene with yellow 'Caution' lines, and the blaring sound of distant ambulances as though I was there. I could also hear the soft cries of Yuzu right beside me, tempting me to cry. Alas, my pride shooed the temptations away as fast as they came. Dad came up to us and told us to go back to the house where we would be safe, and then he scurried to go help the nurses lift the white stretcher up into the ambulance. I've never heard him so serious before in my life.

Forcing my traumatized feet to escape the unusually high gravitational force the sidewalk had on them; I held Yuzu's shoulder and led her into the gate, "Go inside, Yuzu,"

"But Karin-chan, Ichi-nii's—"

"Yuzu, it's late, and you have school tomorrow,"

"S-So do you,"

I sighed; I needed to get Yuzu as far away from the situation as possible, or else she would never get to sleep. That would cause a ton of problems in the morning, if there wasn't going to be enough already, "Yuzu, Ichi-nii would want you to go inside, too. Now I'm telling you, go,"

Yuzu choked back a sob, "O-Ok, Karin-chan,"

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know,"

That was basically my only response to that question. It pained me to say it, because I knew that it worried whoever I was talking to; but, that's the first thing that came out of my mouth. It was instinct.

I found myself tearing up the sidewalk as I raced to the nearest hospital. Even though the accident happened right in front of our house, A.K.A. the _Kurosaki Clinic, _the police cars escorted Ichi-nii's ambulance to the hospital that Ishida Uryu's dad owned. I knew that he would have a fit when he woke up in the morning. Yeah, I knew what was going on between Ichi-nii and the Quincy. Being the sarcastic, quiet girl around the house allowed me to observe everything that went on in that Godforsaken jungle I regret calling 'Home'. I knew about Orihime-san's crush on my big brother, my brother's reactions when I would ask him anything concerning Kuchiki-san, and the bothersome voice of Ichi-nii's only stuffed animal. Holy crud; that thing was annoying as heck. Yuzu didn't mind it, but I did. Whenever Ichi-nii left the house to take care of some Shinigami business and left an unfortunate Kon behind… Well, I can't really tell you some of the things I did to straighten him out.

Skidding in front of the hospital doors, I ran up and thrust them aside to enter into a sallow atmosphere. Ignoring the other people in line, I rushed directly up to the desk clerk and shrieked, "Where's my brother?!"

"Sorry, mam, you're going to have to wait in line," The woman said as though I would calm down.

I huffed. Not in a million years, "You don't understand, lady! I'm Karin Kurosaki!"

The woman took off her glasses and leaned right in front of my face, "Kurosaki?" She furrowed her brows in understanding, "Ah, I see. Room three-o-six,"

"Thanks," I said with a nod, and scampered across the tile floor to the silver elevator doors. I pushed the button designed with the 'up' arrow and stepped back to tap my feet. It reminded me of all the times I've seen my brother call an elevator. First, he'd look at an invisible watch on his wrist. After a while, he'd hastily tap his toe on the ground and cross his arms. If the machine didn't come already, he'd clench his teeth, tighten his fists, swear, and say, 'Forget it, I'm using the stairs!!!', and as soon as he reached the stairway around the corner the elevator doors would smoothly slide open like shoji doors as though mocking him.

I was starting to lose the little patience I had left myself, and finally decided to use the stairs like Ichi-nii did a thousand times before. Personally, I didn't care if the elevator mocked me; the room was only on the third floor. I gripped the rails as I scaled the staircase with my soccer leg muscles, and when I finally reached the third floor, I swung my body around the rail and pushed off of it to rocket myself down the long white hallway.

"Ichi-nii?!" I called out. My calls resonated through the halls and bounced off the porcelain floors. 'Three-thirty-four' I read as I stopped to look up at a room number. I slumped, "Why me?" My only option was to keep running.

The accident was pretty bad. Ichi-nii just got back through the window, from Shinigami business with his crew of course, and kicked the green pod out of Kon's mouth. After having inserted it into the stuff animal's mouth, to my dismay, my brother hollered something before he leaped back out of the window and slammed it shut. I think he said something along the lines of, "Keep them safe,"

That flashback somewhat fueled my legs, and I got hold of a corner and swung into the right corridor. My sneakers synced to my racing heartbeat as my vision started to blur. Momentarily running blindly into nurses pushing carts of medicine, tripping over wheels, and dodging left behind stretchers in the halls, I finally stopped and put my hands on my knees to take a breather. When I tore my eyes from the fluorescent light reflecting off the tiled floor, I gazed and saw a sign in front of me that read, 'Rooms 300-310' and an arrow pointing to the left. My eyes widened in relief, "I'm close," I said aloud. I smirked, but as soon as I resumed running I ran into somebody head-on, and we both crashed to the floor.

One of the passing nurses gasped as she heard the collision, and she rushed over, "Is everything okay?"

_Yes,_ I thought, _My head is swirling, my brother's probably in a coma, I left my traumatized little sister at home, and I just bumped into a stranger. Yes, everything is completely fine. _I sat up and rubbed the shoulder that broke my fall while nodding my head. I didn't notice when the other person got up; I only heard their voice,

"We're fine,"

I gaped and looked up, "Toshirou-kun?"

He said 'Thank you' to the nurse and held his hand out for me. Of course, being the lady I am, I didn't take it. Instead I pushed myself off the ground and rubbed my shorts. I looked at Toshirou-kun, "You knew about Ichi-nii?"

"Yeah," He said flatly, "Everyone's already in there,"

I blinked, "Oh," In a daze, I followed the short Shinigami to my brother's room, and he put his hand on the knob.

He hesitated, to my horror, and he looked at me again, "You better get home,"

"WHAT?!" I shrieked, making him sort of flinch, "I came all the way over here to see if Ichi-nii was okay! Don't tell me to go home when I'm right in front of his room!"

Toshirou-kun sighed, and he was about to open the door when it opened itself. We both looked to see who was on the other side, and we ended up looking upwards, "Oyaji," I whispered. Then I did something really weird. I buried my face in his over-shirt, "Is Ichi-nii okay, Dad? What happened to Ichi-nii?!" I started to tear, my pride shattered into a thousand pieces, but I didn't care. My brother was my brother after all. I wriggled in his orange clothing to wipe the tears that already fell,

"Let me see him… Let me see Ichi-nii!" I tore from his grasp and ran into an opening between him and the door frame. I stumbled into the room, not looking at the little crowd in there. I went straight for the cot, "Ichi-nii!" I cried.

He was in bandages all over. His goldenrod locks draped over the white bands that covered his forehead. Ichi-nii had his eyes open, to my relief, but they were glazed over, like he was in a distant place. I scampered to his bed and leaned in. I whispered softly, "…Ichi-nii?"

My brother turned over, and the words he said cut through my entire being. My heart felt like it scrunched up into a hard ball and then smashed with a huge hammer. All I heard was three words, and my life took a turn for the worst.

"Who are you?"

* * *

(A/N:) What could possibly've happened to Ichigo? …I guess five reviews will suffice Karin for more story-telling. (Wink wink nudge nudge) 

Don't hesitate, I guess I can handle ripe tomatoes or possibly torches (plastic ones...)! No, but really, tell me like it is.


End file.
